


More Than You Know

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: She has Castle to thank for her life and a roof over her head, she can plan a birthday party for him. - Caskett, Season 2 AU.





	More Than You Know

**More Than You Know**

**A Season 2 AU**

* * *

"What do you think about this one?"

She really should be looking for a new place to live, but instead she's sitting with Castle's daughter, weighing her options for something else entirely.

Beckett bites her lip, studying the computer screen.

"I think that's good. You know him better than I do, though. Do you think he'll like that?"

Alexis studies her laptop screen, brow furrowing in thought. "I mean, yeah, but…"

But it's not the right choice, that much is obvious. Otherwise, Alexis wouldn't hesitate.

Beckett tilts her head. "Okay, we'll keep looking," she says, wondering not for the first time how her life had taken a turn to where she not only lives with Richard Castle, but she's also helping his daughter plan his birthday party.

The party she's co-hosting as a way of saying thank you to him for taking her in and never once putting a deadline on when she needs to be out of his home.

"What about a Superman theme?" she suggests, only half-serious. "Since he does tend to act like he's faster than a speeding bullet."

Alexis snickers. "Tempting, but Dad's more like Batman, I think. Just less brooding."

Beckett grins. She has a point there; despite the writer stereotype, Castle doesn't necessarily strike her as the dark and brooding type. He has his moments, she's sure, but even at his worst, he's still more of a George Clooney Batman than a Christian Bale.

"Well we'd certainly be able to find party favors for it. But maybe something a little more mature is better."

The girl laughs. "Yeah, probably. What about this?"

Kate sneaks a glance behind them again, almost certain that Castle is lurking behind them with that smug grin of his. He's not, thankfully, hasn't returned from his meeting with his publisher, so they're in the clear.

Returning her attention to Alexis, she surveys the screen, taking in the colors and the décor. Gold and black, glamorous without being tacky and ostentatious. There are no cartoon images, just an art deco, twenties flair that speaks to her, makes her think of Castle in a tux, looking dapper and–

"Yeah," she clears her throat. "That's what we need to do."

Alexis straightens in her chair. "Okay, perfect. Dad will totally get into it. He'll want to dress up and everything."

Kate chuckles. "Yeah, I bet he will."

The girl grins. "Great. So I'll forward this to the party planner and–"

"No wait," Beckett interrupts. "Aren't we doing this ourselves?"

The girl blinks. "Well yeah, but usually–"

"Send it to me. I'll get everything," Kate says. "We've got this, we don't need a party planner."

"But you're already so busy. Wouldn't it be easier if we just let her take care of it? It'd still be our party, but Cindy would just make all the arrangements and get it set up for us."

Beckett hesitates, but sticks with her gut. "Let me? Please? This is supposed to be part thank you, after all. It feels a tad disingenuous if I let someone else do the work."

Castle's daughter smiles, nodding. "Okay. As long as you're sure. I'll help too, obviously. I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed or stressed about it."

She nods, feeling both relief and a sizeable amount of terror; what is she getting herself into with this? Castle and Alexis are used to hiring people to make their events spectacular, and this time they're getting her and only her.

"Kay. So obviously we're going to have decorations. I don't know if you have anywhere you usually go, but there's a party store on 8th that seems to have a good selection every time I've been by, and if not, we can always get stuff from a craft store."

Alexis nods, pulling up her email to start drafting a list of everything they'll need. "What do you want to have for food?" she asks, her fingers pausing on the keyboard. "We could do a meal? Or just light hors d'oeuvres? Or maybe something in between?"

"What do you think your dad would like best?"

Alexis considers the question. "The meal, to be honest. You know how much he likes sitting down and just relaxing. But that would be hard to do if we invite lots of people, so something in between is probably the best option."

"That's doable. Is there anything you know he wouldn't like?"

The girl names a few things that Kate would've never guessed Castle dislikes, before she names a few suggestions for the menu. Beckett offers a few of her own ideas, and they write down the things they agree on.

"Are you sure you want to cook all of this? We can have it catered if you want. Or have some of it catered and do the rest?"

Beckett shakes her head. "No, no. Nothing we picked is hard to make, as far as I know. I'll just start early, and make sure I make enough for whatever crowd we have. The meatballs are my mom's recipe, so I especially want to make those."

She might be exaggerating just a tad; cooking for a large number of people is never easy, but it's doable. Either way, she'll make sure it happens. Because she has Castle to thank for her life and a roof over her head, because it's his birthday and he deserves it…

And maybe, for reasons she's not sure she wants to examine too closely right now, she wants to impress him a little bit, too.

"He'll love that. And you know I'll help you, obviously. Just tell me when and what I need to cook."

Her head bobs. "Sounds great. So we've got food decided – for the most part. What about the guest list? That'll determine how much we need to make, or at least give us a rough estimate."

"I can grab the list Dad used for our Halloween party last year," Alexis offers, though Kate notices a bit of hesitation. "But honestly, I don't think Dad would notice if half of those people didn't come. We know them – he knows them – but it wasn't really a party to celebrate someone, you know? It was for everyone."

Beckett nods, surprised that she understands the distinction so well. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. How 'bout this? We start with that list since it is pretty large, and then narrow it down from there. And if there's anyone who wasn't on that list, we can add them."

"That's smart."

"It's how we build our suspect lists at the precinct," she admits, grinning when Alexis laughs.

"Whatever works, right?"

Kate grins right back. "Exactly."

"Okay, let me go get that from Dad's office, and we can start–"

"Get what from my office?"

They jump at the same time, but Kate spins on the bar stool first.

"Um," they fumble in near-unison. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Alexis close her email and the browser to hide their machinations from prying eyes.

"The laser tag gear?" Castle supplies before they can finish, looking eager. "Were you going to ambush me with laser tag today?"

"Ah." Beckett meets Alexis's eyes. "Yeah, yes. You caught us."

She turns away, wincing at how utterly unconvincing she sounds. Castle doesn't seem to have noticed her lie, though, instead he claps his hands, bouncing in anticipation.

"Perfect! I'll go grab the gear and the three of us can play. And oh, we've got that spare vest and gun from when Alexis was little, so we won't even have to take turns. Beckett, you're going to love this."

She makes a show of pretending she's not convinced, but he's right; she has a blast. And not just because of the triumphant rush that comes from beating Castle and watching his eyes darken with appreciation.

* * *

The next few days are insane. Between work and making the arrangements for Castle's birthday (and trying not to blow the surprise), she's beyond swamped. But each time she successfully smuggles decorations into the loft's storage area – cleverly hidden with the pieces from her own place that were salvageable – and every time a guest RSVPs to tell her they'll be there, she knows it's worth the effort. Things are coming together exactly the way they need to; the grocery delivery is scheduled for the perfect time, and Martha has agreed to keep Castle busy while Kate and Alexis prepare the loft and start cooking. Kate has no idea what Martha has planned for her son, but she has no idea that it will be spectacular. Most things with Castle's mother usually are.

And through all their scheming, Castle seems to be none the wiser. Or if he's not, he's very good at pretending to be clueless.

Of course, that ignorance isn't necessarily bliss, because over his self-prepared birthday breakfast, Castle floats the idea of going away for a trip. On the day of the party.

Kate watches Alexis freeze and forces herself to act natural.

"A trip?" the girl asks, supping her juice to cover her squeak.

Castle nods. "Yeah! We can go to the Hamptons tomorrow night after you get out of school and Beckett gets off work, and just relax for the weekend. Mother, of course you're invited as well."

Kate bites her lip, lowering her chin, hoping to conceal how touched she is to be included in what's obviously a family event. That pleasure is short-lived, of course, replaced with terror; if they can't talk him out of it, then the last week of planning will be for nothing.

"I can't, Dad," Alexis says, saving them from another second of awkward silence. "I have a test to study for on Saturday morning, and a party with Paige that night."

Disappointment flashes across Castle's face, but he recovers quickly. "Oh, that's okay, Pumpkin. It's good that you and Paige are back on good terms; I know you've been working on patching things up after Halloween."

Alexis nods, giving him a small smile that Beckett can't help feeling bad about; the girl hates to fib to her father, that much is obvious. "We're getting there."

Castle reaches over to squeeze his daughter's hand. "I'm glad. And don't worry, there will be another weekend."

"Thanks." Alexis squeezes back, picking up her fork again.

Castle nods, turning to Kate. "We could still go, though, if you wanted to? It would be a nice break away from the city."

"Oh, I–" she stammers, wracking her brain for an excuse that won't hurt his feelings. "Lunch with Lanie," she manages, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry."

He smiles, but Kate can tell it wasn't the answer he was hoping to receive. "Another time. It was last minute, after all."

Martha picks that as her opportunity to jump in, patting her son's cheek. "Don't worry, Darling. I'll take you out on the town this weekend to celebrate."

"Well thank you, Mother. That sounds…"

"Wonderful, I know. You'll love it," Martha crows, winking in Beckett's direction, playing her part with a skill only she possesses.

Castle takes it in stride, leaning into the affection before going back to eating. Beckett grins, lifting a bite to her lips, content to let that be that.

At least until her phone rings. She listens to the address dispatch rattles off before hanging up and turning to her partner.

"Castle, we got a case."

He grins, hopping up with entirely too much vigor.

"How great is this: a case for my birthday! Oh, I hope it's a good one."

Beckett snorts, wiping her mouth on a napkin and getting to her feet. She grabs her plate, shaking her head on her way to the sink.

"And here I was, wondering what to get you," she teases, glancing over her shoulder. "Looks like I didn't need to even worry."

Castle laughs, dumping his dish in the sink as well, jogging to the closet by the front door to grab their coats.

"Well, I won't say no to more presents."

She rolls her eyes as she joins him, allowing him to help her into her coat. "Mhmm, we'll see."

She gives him a massive bag of gummy bears around lunch time, grinning as he tears into the treat and immediately allows her to pick out a few in her favorite color.

"Thanks, Castle."

She might as well have given him a pony, he smiles so wide.

* * *

Thankfully, party day arrives without any further complications, and after a slow morning, Martha drags a reluctant Castle out for their birthday excursion. Beckett gives him a teasing wave, tracking their movements over the rim of her coffee mug while Alexis relaxes on the couch with a school book open on her lap. Kate's amused to see that the girl is actually reading as they wait for the door to close.

They sit in silence for a minute, then two, waiting until five minutes have passed before Alexis exhales.

"Okay, they're gone."

"You're sure?"

The girl nods. "Yeah, he always doubles back within a couple of minutes if he needs to. He never waits this long."

Kate nods in return, finishing off the final sips of her coffee and getting to her feet.

"Let's get started, then."

They work with surprising efficiency, sharing conversation when necessary, but otherwise decorating in silence. It takes time, but eventually the loft begins to come together, looking every bit like the art deco inspiration photo.

"Not bad," she praises once they run out of decorations, studying the room with a keen eye, looking for anything that might be out of place. "What else? What's missing?"

Alexis looks around as well, tapping her lips. "Music?"

"That's it." Kate grins. "You know where your dad keeps the CDs?"

Alexis nods. "I'll get them. Are we starting the food?"

Kate checks her watch. "We have some time if you want to sit for a few minutes and relax."

She moves to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water, holding one out to her companion. Alexis takes it with gratitude, flopping onto one of the bar stools and gulping down the water. Kate joins her, exhaling in relief; who knew decorating could be so physically taxing?

"He's going to like this, right?" she asks after a few minutes, noting the way Alexis's eyes widen.

"He's going to be over the moon. And not just because of the party."

Her cheeks color; she's seen enough in Castle's eyes to know what Alexis means, to know why it'll matter more.

Her exhale comes out shaky, but she continues anyway. "Good. I just don't want him to be disappointed, since we crushed his dreams about the Hamptons."

Alexis laughs. "Oh god, I thought our entire plan was ruined."

"So did I. Good thinking, though, telling him you had a test and plans."

One of Alexis's shoulders lifts. "I knew it would work. And I technically do have a test next week, but I wasn't going to start studying until tomorrow anyway."

Kate chuckles. "It's always more convincing when there's a kernel of truth to it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, he's going to freak – in the good way – when he and Gram get back. Don't worry," Alexis assures, reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl.

Kate nods. "Good, that's what we want."

They sit for a few more minutes while Alexis nibbles on her snack.

"Okay," the girl says once she's done. "Let's get started on this food. I bet Dad's going to come back starving."

Kate laughs. "Martha said they would have lunch."

"Ah, but you know they probably ate before the marathon shopping session started. Gram's a machine when it comes to that."

"Well, we better get to work, then."

They share a grin.

Kate's exhausted and sweaty by the time the final pan goes into the oven, but there's pride in her chest that can't be contained. They're going to pull this off. This party will be a success.

"Why don't you go up and get ready, Alexis," she says, resetting the timer. "I'll stay down here to take these out and plate them."

Alexis hesitates, her fingers hovering over the cheese tray she's arranging. "Are you sure? I can stay and help."

Beckett waves her off. "You've been a rock star, Alexis. I can handle the rest. Go get cleaned up. I'll do the same once you're done, so one of us will be down here in case people come early."

Accepting the bargain, Alexis nods. "Okay, let me just put this here, and… done."

Kate smiles. "Perfect. That looks great."

Once she's alone, she turns back to the timer, using the steady countdown to calm the flutter in her belly. It's going to be fine; the loft looks great, everything is ready (save for what's in the oven right now), Castle and Martha aren't scheduled to be back for another hour, and she has plenty of time to make herself look presentable before everyone gets here.

The flutter only intensifies at the realization that she can't wait to see Rick's face when he gets home.

She's putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Alexis taps the door and sticks her head into the bathroom.

"Hey Kate, Dad and Gram are about to be on their way, and Captain Montgomery and his wife just got here.

The butterflies she had managed to quash during her shower return. "Thanks, Alexis. I'll be down in a sec."

The girl smiles. "Take your time. I'll keep everyone busy."

A few more people have arrived by the time she makes it downstairs, and she gives them all friendly smiles and a pleasant greeting, ignoring how strange it feels to welcome people to Richard Castle's home.

"Where is the man of the hour?" Montgomery asks when she catches up to him. Kate watches him prepare drinks with a steady hand, nodding when he offers her one as well.

Beckett nods, accepting the cocktail from her boss's hand. "He should be here soon," she says, checking her watch. "Hopefully his mom hasn't worn him out too badly; she's been keeping him distracted all day so Alexis and I could get everything ready."

Montgomery smiles, jovial and relaxed, but there's a knowing glint in his eye that makes her want to look away.

"You did a good job, Beckett," he says finally.

"I had lots of help," she insists, lifting her drink to her lips, hoping she doesn't look as flustered as she feels. It  _had_  been a group effort, not just a one woman show, but everyone – including Alexis – keeps looking at her as if she'd done it all on her own. "And speaking of, I should find–"

"What's – what's all this?"

Beckett spins to find Castle standing in his doorway with an armload of bags, looking beyond stunned. She watches his eyes dart around the room, and takes a deep breath before putting her drink down and stepping into his sight line.

"Beckett! What's going on here? Wait, are you having a wild party without me?"

The room laughs, and she lets their mirth propel her forward to meet him.

"Mmm, yeah, you caught me," she drawls, wondering why she can't remember a word of the spiel she'd practiced. "It's definitely not a birthday party for you."

His head snaps back around, eyes fixing on hers. "It's – wait, really? This is for me?"

Briefly, Kate wonders where Alexis is and why the girl seems to have abandoned her to explain.

"Yeah, Castle. It's for you. Happy Birthday," she adds, dragging her teeth over her lip.

"You did this for me?" he asks again, incredulous.

"Alexis is around here somewhere, too. We both did it."

Her shadow grins, looking around the room again. She can tell the moment he spots his daughter, because his posture softens even more.

"Wow. This is… wow. Thank you. And thank you all for coming," he adds, addressing everyone else for the first time. "As you can tell by the fact that I'm babbling, I'm blown away."

Everyone laughs, especially when Martha slips past him to begin mingling.

"And since I'm both loaded down and under dressed, if you'll give me a minute, I'm going to put these down and change. Then I'll be back to thank you all again."

A smattering of applause makes her laugh. Most go back to their own conversations, but Kate knows at least a few eyes are on them when Castle turns back to her.

"This is amazing, Kate."

She smiles, lacing her fingers in front of her stomach like that'll hold in the delicate joy that's threatening to escape. "I'm glad you like it. Make sure you tell Alexis, too, please. She did just as much as I did."

Castle nods. "I will, I will. This is… wow."

"Very articulate," she teases, stepping back. "Okay, go change. Your soiree is waiting."

His eyes brighten. "Yeah it is. I'll be back."

It's a little while until they get to talk again. He emerges from his bedroom in a tux, just as she'd pictured, and gets drawn into a conversation with well-wishers. She sees him make the rounds after that, catches herself smiling at his exaggerated faces and the occasional booming laughter. But she doesn't get much time with him.

She spies Alexis a little while later, and excuses herself to join the girl at the kitchen counter.

"Hey."

Castle's daughter grins, loading her plate with food. "Hey. They're having a great time."

"They are, aren't they?" she murmurs, looking out at the living room. Some people have come and gone, just dropping by to say hello and wish Castle a happy birthday, but most have stayed. And everyone looks to be enjoying themselves.

"I'm glad we did this," Alexis continues, as Kate finds Castle in the crowd again.

For the first time since Scott Dunn made his presence known to them and turned her life upside down, Castle's face is free of worry and residual guilt.

She can only hope it'll stay that way.

"Me too," she says after a moment, patting the counter top. "I'm also starving. You had the right idea, hanging out here."

"Always get acquainted with the food table, Kate," Alexis teases, handing her a plate.

"Very wise." Kate grins, piling her dish high.

"I know. It's a gift."

They're still standing together when a few of the other guests get the same idea, joining them for a snack and a short conversation.

It's only after she's finished sharing her mom's recipe with the mayor that she looks up to find Castle's eyes on her, a mix of emotions plain on his face.

He breaks into a smile at her wink, though.

* * *

It's late when the last guest leaves, but as soon as Castle shuts the door behind them, Beckett grabs a garbage bag and begins scooping up discarded plates and cups while Martha and Alexis tackle finding containers for what little food remains.

Kate gives herself a mental pat on the back; they'd made almost the perfect amount.

"Hey, wait," Castle starts, moving to her side. "We can do this tomorrow. You guys worked all day, you don't need to spend all night cleaning, too."

She shakes her head, giving her shoulder a little shrug. "There's not really that much, so it's just better to just do it and then we won't have to worry about bugs or waking up to a pig sty." She gestures around the room. "You know, you didn't really live up to your 'jam on the drapes' reputation, Castle. Gotta say, I'm disappointed."

Her stomach flips at his laughter. God, she needs to get a handle on herself.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf in my old age," he says, reaching for a small pile of garbage and dropping it into the bag.

"Ah, how's that working for ya?"

He lifts a shoulder, a playful smirk flirting at his lips. "Depends on the day. Last week Alexis had to stop me from riding the shopping cart through Whole Foods. But that  _was_  before my birthday, so who knows what'll happen next week."

Mirth spills from her lips. "Of course."

Castle grins, turning around to scoop more garbage off the coffee table. They work as a team, gathering everything they can find and bagging it up. She decides to vacuum in the morning, if only to spare Castle's neighbors more noise, leaving the garbage by the door for the time being and moving into the kitchen with Castle at her heels to help Martha and Alexis with the last of their task.

Although they're not silent as they work, the four of them seem content to speak only when necessary. They all laugh when Martha stops Castle from re-corking a bottle of wine.

"There's barely enough of this to save, Darling. Just pour it into my glass and I'll take care of it."

"How very selfless of you, Mother," Castle drawls, but he surrenders the rest of the Malbec to Martha and places the empty bottle in the recycling bin.

"Just doing my part. And," she stops to look around, "it seems like my part is done. So I think that's my cue to retire for the evening. Upstairs, of course, not back to Chet's," Martha adds off her son's concerned look.

Castle nods, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He rounds the peninsula to drop a kiss on his mother's cheek and wind an arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for today, Mother. Even though I now know our quality time together was merely a distraction, I had fun."

Martha chuckles, patting his cheek. "Anytime, Kiddo. I did my duty, and I did it well, I'd say."

"You did, Martha," Kate says, accepting the kiss Castle's mother dots on her cheek as she makes the rounds. "Thanks for putting up with this guy all day."

The three of them snicker at Castle's muttered 'hey.'

"Oh, you'll survive," Beckett assures, waving to Martha on her way out of the kitchen.

Alexis finishes the dishes she's been drying a few minutes later, yawning as she moves to wash the rest.

"Why don't you go to bed, honey," Castle suggests, stopping his daughter with a hand on her back. "Kate and I can handle the last four platters."

He's been doing that a lot lately, using her first name, and each time it catches her off guard but isn't unwelcome.

She nods when Alexis looks to her. "Go on up, Alexis. You were so amazing today and this whole time; it wouldn't have happened without you. Get some rest.

The girl beams, surprising her with a tight embrace. "Thanks, Kate."

"Thank  _you_ ," Beckett insists, releasing her to Castle's waiting bear hug.

She turns away as they murmur to one another, lifting the first platter from the counter and dunking it in the soapy water. Still, she hears Castle thank his daughter and then chuckle when Alexis apologizes for misleading him.

"It was an honorable ruse, Pumpkin," she hears him say, turning back around in time to see Castle dot a kiss on the crown of his daughter's head. "Now go get some sleep."

Alexis nods, lifting onto her toes to kiss her dad's cheek. She pulls away after a second, heads to the cabinet for a glass she fills with water, giving them both a wave once she's done.

"Night guys," she calls, disappearing up the stairs.

"Night," they echo in unison, sharing a smile.

Kate wonders if Castle's going to suggest calling it a night as well, but he surprises her instead by grabbing the bags from the recycling and garbage cans and moving to pick up the one she'd left by the door to take to the chute.

"I'll be back," he says, ignoring her protest that she'll do it.

She's almost finished with the dishes when he returns and he waits in silence until she's done rinsing the final platter.

"Have a drink with me?" he asks, looking almost shy. "Just a quick nightcap; I know you've got to be tired after all this."

She is, but she could also use a chance to unwind. And frankly, she's not quite sure she's ready to say goodnight to him, either.

Wiping her hands on a towel, she nods. "Lead the way."

They end up sitting in the plush leather chairs in his office, facing one another, sipping whiskey that's probably worth at least a month of her salary, if not more. But it's nice, all of it is nice.

"Tonight was amazing," Castle says, breaking the easy silence they've found for themselves. "What you did…" He looks down at his glass. "It means a lot, Kate. More than you know. Thank you."

Any other time and she might duck her head and shy away from the praise, or make some joke to get his smile to transform from the serious thing he's wearing now to something more playful, but instead she nudges his knee with her toe, getting his eyes again.

"You want to tell me?" she offers.

Castle doesn't answer at first, but he doesn't look unhappy with the offer either. "Just… nobody's ever done anything like that for me before. And including Alexis is… that only makes it more special."

Kate nods. "I'm glad. You deserved it, Castle. You are…" Now it's her turn to grow tongue-tied. "You do a lot of amazing things for people, more than you know, and you don't ask for anything in return."

She watches his chin lower, and leans in to make sure he hears her. "So, thank you. Because everything you've done for others, you've also done for me."

He doesn't know the half of it, and she's not sure she can explain right now, but there is something she can do. Something she's spent far too long picturing, trying to pretend isn't what she wants.

She stands without a word, sets her drink down, and takes the glass from his hand as well. Castle's eyes lift to hers, his gaze curious, hopeful, and more than a little heated.

Her fingers trail over his cheek, rasping against the day's growth of stubble. His eyelids slip shut, and she watches him swallow, watches the way he braces himself, almost as if he's waiting for her to pull away and proclaim that she's tricking him.

She presses her lips to his instead, sliding her hand into his hair to cradle the back of his head, her lips curving against his when his breath catches so badly she fears he might cough.

"Smooth," she teases, softening her words with another brush of her mouth over his. He presses back, tentative, his arm hovering at her back, ready to retreat if she tells him to. She doesn't, though, doesn't pull away or tell him to move his hand. She only steps closer, thumbing his jaw, encouraging his kiss to deepen the next time their lips touch.

It's all the encouragement he needs; his arm bands around her waist, pulling her between his knees. She hums against his mouth, feeling his lips curve, the kiss growing playful instead of cautious.

"Kate," he breathes, thumbing her back through her dress. There's a needy, ragged edge to his voice that steals her breath, stokes the fire his touch has started.

Her teeth graze his lip, trapping whatever it is he's trying to say for the time being, but it doesn't seem to bother him. If anything, he's encouraged by it, shuddering in her arms.

"Happy birthday to me," he mumbles against her mouth instead, countering her nip with a flick of his tongue.

"Mhmm, yes. Happy birthday to you." She punctuates each word with the press of her lips, the slide of her fingers over his chin. "This isn't part of your present, by the way."

"I think I can live with that." A hand brushes up her spine, toying with the ends of her hair, holding her to him. "It was a good day."

Kate grins, dropping another kiss on his mouth as pride suffuses her system. They'd really pulled it off, made him this happy. "I'm glad."

He surges up, meeting her again, keeping her from having any thoughts of retreating.

"Now let's make it a good night," he says a moment later, getting to his feet and lifting her against his body, carrying her the short distance from his office to his bedroom.

She's lazy and sated in his bed the next morning when she agrees to take that trip to the Hamptons with him. Castle, of course, declares it a third gift for his birthday, but she can't help but consider it a present for the both of them.

* * *

_A/N: I started this intending to have it ready as a celebration of Castle's birthday last week, that didn't exactly happen. Here's to a late birthday celebration! Thank you all for reading - I hope you liked it._


End file.
